


[podfic] The Lifting of a Weight

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Backstory, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Pre-Canon, originally posted in 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: ...one possible way Gaila spent her time on Earth pre-enrollment in Starfleet...





	[podfic] The Lifting of a Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lifting of a Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171038) by Anonymous. 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  POV Female Character, Pre-Canon, Backstory, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III

 **Length:**  00:08:01  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20III/%5bStar%20Trek%20Reboot%5d%20The%20Lifting%20of%20a%20Weight.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
